The present invention relates to a method of erecting arched structures, particularly of relatively large spans as used, e.g., for the storing of agricultural products, for airplane hangars, and the like. The invention is particularly useful where the structure is to be used only for a limited time and then dismounted and rebuilt at another site, as in the case of international fairs.
Conventional methods of building arched structures indispensably require the use of scaffolding or other auxiliary means, to support the yet-to-be assembled members composing the arched structure. Such procedure is of course costly in terms of material, workmanship and time.